Humanized Hero's Cuties Drabbles
by jo-beagle
Summary: Because there's obviously not enough of these two on here in my opinion. Some will either be good or bad but most of them will be short. All in all, just enjoy. CHAPTER 14: Bus is up *GENRE: Romance/Humor* (AU from the plot of the oneshots: she has no idea as to why she sits with him...)
1. Scratches

**AND ANOTHER MULTIPLE CHAPTER STORY...And guess what it is? THAT'S RIGHT! Another fudging Hero's Cuties story set in reality. Well, a bunch of one-shots based around the couple. Some might have them with a child while others make you guys cry. Meh, maybe not that far...but a gals gotta make a living, right? My other stories on this account will be postponed. Though I'm sure that not everyone cares that much :P Anyway...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scratches<strong>

It was just another normal day in Summer.

Felix, along with his wife and dynamite gal Tammy, older brother Ralph, Ralph's nine year old daughter Vanellope, and his own five year old daughter T.J., decided on having a little get together at Felix's house. And, since it was rather warm outside, the five of them agreed on going swimming.

While playing with his daughter in the pool, Felix turned around for only a moment before he heard his little girl gasp. "Daddy?" She asked in a high pitched tone. He instantly spun around and looked down at T.J.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" He asked starting to get a bit panicked himself.

T.J. tilted her head and kicked her feet gently beneath the water as she stared up at her father quizzically. "Why do you have so many scratches on your back?" She asked as innocently as possible. Felix immediately flushed with honeyglows; an embarrassing shade of red lighting up his features. His mind raced around to try and find an explanation. Sure he knew _exactly_ how he got those scratches. But no one-besides Tamora-knew how he had obtained them. Mostly because, through Tamora's and his more intimate moments, _she_ had given those scratches to him.

The young girl patiently awaited an answer from her stammering father before he finally came up with a liable excuse.

"Work."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. Did I not mention that there's gonna be some suggestiveness throughout most of these? Because there will be :3 <strong>

**(I made a Tumblr. so if anyone wants to check it out, which I highly advise you not to because I have nothing on there, PLEASE HELP ME!)**


	2. Apologies

**Apologies**

"Mrph...Felix?" Tamora knocked on his apartment door awkwardly. She knew that she'd have to confront him about what had happened this morning _sometime_.

She knocked once more. "Come on, Fix-It, open up." Her tone became much less awkward; gaining hints of annoyance that was rising up from inside. If the handyman didn't open soon, she might have to bust the door down.

All last night was supposed to be was them going out for fun and going their separate ways. But, of course, that just couldn't happen. Not that Tamora had any complaints about the activities that took place the previous night. Not at all. It was just the fact that they had sex for the first time that threw her a little off balance.

They _were_ both virgins.

That was until that _stupid_ kiss in the hallway right outside of his apartment. It started out as a peck on the lips. Which escalated into a brief make out session. Followed by another one. And another. And, after many deep, open mouthed kisses, the two had stumbled into his bedroom and onto his bed where the remainder of the night was spent. After they were finished, and before they fell asleep, Felix took it upon himself to whisper to Tamora, who he had actually been 'dating' for about a month or so, those three little words that should have meant the world to her.

"I love you..."

Letting those words sink in, Tamora fell asleep only to wake up in a mess of her thoughts.

But, when he tried to stop her from collecting the remaining articles of clothes that were scattered around the room and leaving, Tamora bolted out the door and back to her apartment. Felix was crushed.

That was the entire reason why she had come over this evening. To apologize to him and, hopefully, make amends with him.

Just as she was about to knock a third time, The door slowly crept open and there stood an almost depressed looking Felix standing at the doorway. His face went pale as did hers. "Miss Calhoun." He said in a borderline sad tone; trying to keep what little composure he had left under control.

Tamora wasted no time at all in beginning her apology. "Felix...I-" Whatever speech her mind had quickly put together was somehow erased and replaced with nothing. She stood there silently for a moment like a fool before bits and pieces of her apology started to come back to her. "Fix-It, look. What happened last night...I mean, don't get me wrong, it was _amazing_. I just...look, it's not you...I mean-I think-"

"I understand, Tammy. You don;t want to be with me and that's fine. I know that last night was a mistake an-"

"What? NO! No, no, no, no. Felix, I-don't say that. Please?"

The handyman tilted his head. "What? I thought that-"

"Felix." Tamora said sternly as she entered his apartment and slowly shut the door behind her. "I...what you said last night. Before we went to sleep, you said, "I love you" but...this morning, I kinda...processed what you said and...I don't know...I guess I just sorta, didn't know what to say or do. I've never felt like that about anyone before. And when you said those words...well, you know what happened after that..."

Felix stared at her in wonder for a minute before slowly making his way over to her; wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her slightly taller form as close as he could to his. Their noses touched as did their foreheads.

"I love you, Tammy."

Hearing those words come out of Felix's mouth once more gave Tamora a much warmer feeling then she got before.

She was slowly backed into the door by Felix who now had a set of bedroom eyes on. Tamora gave a heavy and sharp breath. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this one was a bit better then the first. Next one should be up soon ;) Stay tuned.<strong>


	3. Bruised

**Another drabble :3 ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruised<strong>

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"...I know..."

"Then why didn't you listen to me when I told you the first time?"

"...I don't know..."

Tamora folded her arms while giving her husband an unconvinced look. "Felix..." She urged. Felix shrunk slightly. His temporarily one eyed gaze fell to the floor as he tried to avert the conversation at hand. When he didn't respond right away, Tamora sighed and moved closer to him on the edge of the bed. "Answer me, Felix. Why didn't you listen to me?" Sighing, Felix lifted his head ever so slightly and gave his wife a sorry look.

"How was I supposed to know that Ralph packed a punch?" He mumbled.

His wife raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen the size of his fists? And you two shouldn't have been 'fake fighting' or whatever anyway. He was already as drunk as he could get. You out of _all _people should have known how bad of an idea that was."

He felt like he was a small child being lectured by his mother. Tamora raised an eyebrow when Felix started to lean in towards her. He wound up placing his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry." Was the only thing he mumbled. Tamora gave a small, yet highly amused chuckle. Sure her husband was mature when it came to most things. But sometimes, he'd act like a little kid and, in this case for instance, would end up either beaten or bruised.

* * *

><p><strong>Because Felix would have that childlike personality about him ^_^ Another chapter should be up soon! Stay tuned!<strong>


	4. Home

**Another chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Home<strong>

Felix sighed when Ralph had dragged him, blindfolded, into the living room of the handyman's apartment. "Ralph, brother, whatever your gonna do please...I'm not in the mood." His brother, who was accompanied by his niece and Ralph's daughter Vanellope, had taken the initiative to give Felix a small 'surprise'. But, being that today was his and Tamora's one year wedding anniversary, and the fact that Tamora was the sergeant of an entire squad of men who were somewhere across country, only made it that much harder on Felix.

But even his protesting didn't do anything to faze Vanellope nor Ralph.

The two were still very insistent on dragging Felix into his living room saying that they had a 'surprise' for him.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" He asked. Vanellope giggled up at her father who gave her a thumbs up. "Yup! Take it off." Vanellope exclaimed cheerfully. Felix couldn't help the tiny chuckle that passed his lips when he heard the young girls enthusiasm. He untied the knot at the back and slowly removed the white cloth.

What stood before him made his face glow like no tomorrow. "Tammy..." He whispered softly. Yes, his surprise was his Tammy Jean.

After a moment of content silence, Felix ran to his wife and quickly snatched her up in his arms. Though she may have been slightly taller than him, it still wasn't hard for him at all to lift her up and carry her around. Tamora laughed when she was swept off her feet and pulled, by her waist, into Felix's arms as he hugged her tightly. "Oh, Tammy. I missed you!" He set her back down on her feet only to have her smash their lips together in an all to needy kiss that sent Felix soaring.

When the couple parted, Tamora smiled and shoved her forehead against Felix's. "I'm _home_."

* * *

><p><strong>These are random but some are sweet :3 Stay tuned for the next drabble!<strong>


	5. Gloveless

**Sweetness from Felix and his and Tamora's adorable four year old daughter T.J.! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gloveless<strong>

T.J. looked out of the blue trucks window and watched the rain fall lightly onto the asphalt road.

She was sitting behind her father who was in the drivers seat. Poking her head around the back of the seat, T.J. saw that her father was vacant of his gloves. She was probably so tired from school that when she got in the truck she completely missed her dad's gloveless hands strap her into her car seat. "Hey daddy?"

Felix looked in the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, princess?"

"Where are your gloves?" She asked when they came to a red light. The young girl was almost notorious for asking her father questions. Felix once again glanced back at his daughter before giving a soft smile. "I took them off, why?"

T.J. shrugged. "You just always keep your gloves on until bedtime. I was just wonderin' why you took them off." Her voice wasn't pushy nor was it edgy. She was just being curious is all. Felix gripped the steering wheel an looked at his left hand which bore his wedding ring. He smiled a little bigger when he caught a glimpse of it. "Well, whenever mommy has to go away for a long time, I take them off after work to show that I'm still married. It also reminds me of who I'm married to and why I married her."

The girl tilted her head but not in a quizzical way. She let a faint grin grace her round face before they began to drive once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet lil thing. Hope you all liked it. STAY TUNED! :D<strong>


	6. Childish

**Another sweet lil story! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Childish<span>**

There was no denying it.

Her boyfriend was definitely childish.

The first time she had seen this was when they were over at his brothers apartment so she could meet his brother and niece for the first time. That turned into him and his brother covered from head to toe in dirt from playing outside while she was inside with the hyper seven year old.

And then there was the time when he complained because he didn't get his way. They were playing a video game when suddenly he died. She had laughed when he started to pout creating yet another childlike moment. The tantrum that followed wasn't as amusing as she thought it would be earning him a night on the couch. Though she wound up being pulled into his little seductive trap and they ended up unclothed on the sofa the next morning.

The most recent one that happened was they got in an argument and he kept acting like a kid. You know, sticking his tongue out at her, annoying her, doing things on purpose to make her mad.

But Felix's childlike sense of fun was the probably the most endearing thing about him in Tamora's eyes. But boy was it annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, we all know that Felix would be childish in his own ways :3 Keep reading and stay tuned!<strong>


	7. Together

**This one should be rated somewhere between 'T' and 'M'. Probably just 'T' since there's mainly only kissing going on here. ENJOY! (a sequel to my other drabble Home).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Together<strong>

Tamora smiled weakly as Felix smothered her with affection for the first time in what felt like ages. He kissed down her body. Starting from her stained pink cheeks, down to her nose, laying sweet kisses even more downwards towards her collarbone. And all the while, Tamora marvels at her husband and gives into everything he has to offer. Whether she responds through soft moans or faint giggles, she lets him know how much she loves what he's doing.

"I missed this..." Felix mumbled when he reached her neck once more.

Tamora's breath caught in her lungs at his voice. Low and heavy, yet sweet as ever. She looked upwards at the man who was gazing dreamily into her eyes. And boy was the moment more cheesy and sappy then ever. But, Tamora still savored it nonetheless.

She slowly brought both arms up and behind Felix's neck and obediently spread her legs apart at Felix's silent request. When he was finally situated, Tamora gave a fond, loving smile. "So did I..." She whispered out. Felix took his time in retrieving a kiss from Tamora mostly because he wanted it to last. Their mouths collided in perfect unison. Slowly and passionately before they dove right into another. "..._Missed you_." Felix said quietly as his lips hovered his wife's.

Moaning softly, Tamora wasted no time in getting Felix sucked into yet another slow, yet very needy, kiss that felt as if it lasted for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>In order to understand this one, read Home which is probably a couple of chapters back. Thank you and stay tuned! <strong>


	8. Perfect

**Perfect**

Felix fumbled around the apartment as he tried to get everything situated for his and Tamora's six month wedding anniversary.

Every time he'd pick one thing up, he'd instantly remember something he forgot about or thought of something to make the night that much more special. He grabbed what seemed to be an infinite number of candles and scattered them out on nearly every flat surface that came to his attention. Whether it be books, shelves, heck! Even the kitchen counter tops. He wiped the dust off his hands with a satisfied smirk before glancing down at his attire. "Jiminy..." He muttered.

His dark blue shirt was all wrinkled and his pants were covered in a mixture of dust and dirt that had probably accumulated throughout the course of the day.

Rushing down the hall and into his and Tamora's bedroom, he quickly changed into nicer wear. Nicer meaning his sky blue long sleeved shirt, denim jeans, and white boots that looked identical to his brown work boots. Giving himself a confident nod in the mirror, Felix swept his hair into it's usual part and speed back into the living room where he awaited the arrival of his dynamite gal.

The front door swung open and reviled a stressed looking Tamora. Still beautiful in the superintendent's eyes though. Her eyes scanned the dim surroundings that were lit by candles before they landed on a certain husband of hers. "Wow...you clean up nice, short stack." She complimented with a nod.

Felix blushed. "Oh, anything for my gal." He smiled sweetly.

Tamora rolled her eyes and looked around once more. "So...you having someone special over or something. The place looks a bit too spotless to me." She was only teasing but Felix, being the sweet guy he is, frowned a little. "Well, ma'am, if you really don't remember what today is then I guess tha-"

"Fix-It. Please tell me you don't think I'm that stupid."

Her husband flushed an even darker shade of red. Tamora chuckled, shook her head, and walked over to place a kiss to his cheek. "This is sweet of you, too sweet. But sweet, nonetheless." A relieved and embarrassed chuckle passed Felix's lips. "Yeah...you know...yeah..." He stuttered out in a daze. He then remembered something as he pulled a tiny box out from his pocket. "Happy anniversary." He stated while placing a kiss on his wife's now blushing cheek and slid the box into her hands.

A tiny gasp was enough for Felix to grin like crazy.

"Felix..." Tamora whispered as she pulled a silver dog tag out of the box. Before he could go on one of his little rambles, Tamora hugged him tightly and smiled. "It's _perfect_." She pulled back ever so slightly to give him a tiny peck on the lips. "Thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>So I've been thinking and guess what my brain thought of. Oh! The money I would pay to see, in person, the looks on Jack McBrayer and Jane Lynch's faces If they read some of the stuff on here and Tumblr. or anywhere that there's fanfiction or Hero's Cuties :3 Could you imagine what they would do?...Well...maybe we should find out meaning they NEED TO KNOW! Ahem...anyway...next chapter should, uh, be up soon...<strong>


	9. His

**His**

Tamora wasn't known for jealousy. Especially if other girls flirted with her man. One reason being that he was completely infatuated with her. It didn't matter that they were married and have been for a number of months. He still found himself literally losing every single one of his thoughts just by looking at her. Another reason was he was almost way to faithful to her. So faithful it was almost creepy. Though when it was the other way around, Felix would blow his head off if someone flirted with his wife. Not to say that he didn't do that already...

"Fix-It..." She chuckled.

Felix came up behind her while she was looking in the mirror in their bathroom and wrapped his arms around her middle. He kissed the back of her neck softly. "Hmhh?" He hummed.

Tamora reached up to place her hands over Felix's arms while leaning back into him. She then frowned when she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was in one of his white undershirts and had on a black pair of underwear. Felix was shirtless but had his boxers on. She could see the scars that were permanently imprinted on her body.

Noticing her scowl, Felix lightly ghosted his fingers over each one of his fingers over the scars. To him, she was beautiful. And he wanted her to know that. "_Don't even think you're ugly, darlin'. You're the loveliest gal I've ever laid my eyes on...and your scars are really somethin' amazing, too..._" His light whisper caused Tamora to close her eyes and sigh deeply. Felix smiled when he felt her tension ease up a vast amount. His job had been done. For now, anyway.

And she'd be forever his...

* * *

><p><strong>Check out JustAnotherBlog01 on Tumblr. for updates and whatnot. Just don't expect anything extravagant for the next couple of weeks. Stay tuned :)<strong>


	10. Kiss

**Kiss**

Felix stood next to Tamora awkwardly as the elevator went up to the sixth floor of the apartment building. The floor that Tamora's apartment was on.

he debated saying something but immediately objected against the thought being that he didn't want to say something to ruin the supposed 'date' that they were on. Well, as close to a date as one could think of, he guessed. It wasn't anything special. He had bumped into her in the lobby and asked if she wanted to come with him for a walk down the block. Tamora agreed and soon they were chatting away; not able to find one thing not to talk about.

When it started to get late, Felix had politely offered to walk Tamora home. Once again she agreed, this time a bit more eagerly, and they were now headed to her apartment where they would bid each other goodnight.

The elevator gave off a ding as they reached her floor.

Felix sighed inwardly as he stepped out, following Tamora down the hallway. Her apartment was all the way on the opposite side of the building which he was partly grateful for. When the two had finally arrived at Tamora's apartment, Felix took a deep breath. "I had a great time tonight, ma'am." He said with a smile. His smile faltered when her hand unlocked and opened her door. Was she really gonna go without saying a single word to him? He knew that tonight was just too good to be true.

Tamora decided on surprising the handyman by swerving back around to face him. She then grabbed the sides of his face and crushed their lips together for the first time since they've known each other.

His eyes shot open when she backed him into the wall beside her door and refused to let his lips go. Felix hesitated a little before kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tilted his head in order for better access to the kiss. Felix sighed dreamily against Tamora's lips making her smile widely.

Slowly, Tamora broke away and breathed heavily for a minute before raising an eyebrow. "I just forgot, my sink broke again. Could you fix it real quick before you leave?"

Felix's blushed a deep red. "Uhm...y-yeah...yes, yes ,ma'am. Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Another short one :) check out my tumblr. (JustAnotherBlog01) if you want. Thanks and stay tuned!<strong>


	11. Bubbles

**Sort of a sick ficlet. Tammy's not feeling well and Felix tries to help :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bubbles<strong>

Felix had a feeling that his wife was down today.

Probably because she had gotten a cold a few days before. This meant that was basically forced to stay home and do nothing all day. Felix felt awful about leaving her every morning to go do a few repairs here and there. But he also knew that there were people in the apartment that needed things fixed. So, giving her a heartfelt goodbye, he left and didn't return until sometime later.

When he walked through the door with a tiny brown bag-curtsey Ralph's daughter Vanellope, he saw Tamora sitting on the couch staring at a blank T.V. screen looking as if she wanted to die right there.

"Hey, hon. Feelin' any better?" His wife didn't answer.

Sighing, Felix rounded the couch and sat beside his blond beauty. She cringed and scooted away from him until she was scrunched against the arm of the couch. Felix raised an eyebrow. "Tammy, what's the matter? I mean, besides the fact that you're sick..."

Tamora glanced at him from beneath her bangs and blew the hair from her face. "_You'll get sick_." Was her brief explanation. Her voice was barley audible due to her throat which was swollen. Felix smiled a little and scooted even closer to her. "I'm sure I won't get sick. And, if I do, then you'll have someone to stay with you all day." The blond rolled her eyes playfully at his persistent movements and speech. She then looked down at the brown bag in his hands. "_What's that_?" She asked.

Felix looked down at the bag and his face lit up. "Oh! I stopped by Ralph's today. Vanellope said that she hopes you get better and gave me these to give you. She said that they help her whenever she feels down..." Pulling the bag open, he reached in and pulled out a small container of bubbles.

Bubbles?

Tamora looked at her husband quizzically as he handed her the purple bottle with a smile.

She took them and stared down at them for a moment before giving a tiny chuckle. She slowly took the lid off and reached inside to grab the little bubble wand. The wand had one hole on it that was shaped like an oval and the bubble mixture smelt like grape-probably due to the purple casing. Felix laughed when Tamora blew the bubbles at him. "Tammy!" He exclaimed as the bubbles went right for his face. Tamora let out a scratchy sounding laugh when one landed on Felix's nose.

Leaning over, Tamora kissed Felix's nose, making the bubble pop, and grinned. "_Thanks, Felix..._"

* * *

><p><strong>I love bubbles and Hero's Cuties :3 they make me happy. Stay tuned!<strong>


	12. Blindfolded

**Blindfolded**

Felix began to pace back and forth in the room that he had occupied.

Ralph looked his brother over and chuckled. "You look like a nervous wreck, Felix." His younger brother stopped pacing and looked at himself in the mirror. Felix bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath. "I know...I just-what if Tammy changes her mind at the last minute?" The wedding didn't start for another few hours and the four were in Felix and Tamora's apartment. The plan was Tamora and Vanellope would leave first followed by Felix and Ralph.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Ralph stood from his seat and went to open it. He glanced down to see his daughter standing there in a mint green dress and her hair done up in a bun. "Hello, boogerface!" Vanellope greeted her father before he picked her up so they could be eye level. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, kiddo." He smiled when she giggled. She then looked over at her Uncle. "I have a message from the Sarge." Her voice didn't sound worried so that must be a good sign.

Felix's head instantly snapped towards the girl. "What'd she say?"

"She wants you to wait by your guys' room for some reason. She told me and Stinkbrain to go home to do some stuff while you guys stay here."

That made nearly no sense to the two grown men. But, whatever Tammy says goes. Ralph adjusted his daughter in his grasp and they left Felix's apartment. Felix gulped and walked down the hall to his and Tammy's room. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it was opened and shut quickly as he was pulled inside by his arm. His chest was then pushed against the door and his arms were held behind his back. He then felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. "Hi."

Felix's breath hitched. "M-ma'am...?"

Tamora chuckled and quickly covered his eyes with a blindfold before turning him around and kissing his lips.

When she released his lips, Felix stood frozen to his spot before squeaking out, "W-why'd you blindfold me?"

His bride guided his hands around her waist as she leaned into him; forehead bumping against his. "You know that old superstition, don't you? The groom isn't supposed to see the bride until the wedding starts." She laughed when he squeaked again as her hands dug into the back pockets on his black dress pants. "I-I thought that applied to both of us?" He had a point. But she wasn't the one who was blindfolded right now. "And...?" She mused.

Felix opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by yet another kiss. This time, it an open mouth kiss and Tamora certainly didn't hold back...

* * *

><p><strong>More to come :D Stay tuned for the next one-shot!<strong>


	13. Shower

**Shower**

Tamora's head lazily lulled into the crook of her husbands neck as they stood facing each other while being gently tapped with warm, light water droplets coming from the shower.

Felix could only give a half smile before setting his lips back into a straight line like he normally did when in thought. Placing feather light kisses along his neck and up his jaw, Tamora noticed the repairman's almost blank expression. "Hey." She said softly.

Snapping out of his trance, Felix shook his head a bit and looked at his wife. "Hm?" He asked as if just noticing she was there.

Tamora's arms draped themselves across Felix's shoulders as her forehead bumped against his. "What's the matter, Fix-It?" Her voice was soft, not wanting to push him too far.

Felix found that his arms had a firm hold around the blonde's waist. He gave a silent sigh before speaking. "Nothin'. 'M just thinkin'."

"Hmm...bout what?"

He couldn't help but form the tiniest smile at his wife's concern and caring tone. "Lota stuff, Tam. More than I should..." They were whispering. Tamora ran her hands up the back of his neck and started to rub her fingers through his hair. "C'mon, Felix. Tell me what's been bothering you." Knowing that she wouldn't let this go, Felix inhaled deeply and looked Tamora right in the eyes. "What if we can't do this...?" He hoped that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

She did.

Tamora gave him a bittersweet smile and gently pried his hands away from her middle to set them on the now showing bump of her stomach. They not once broke eye contact.

"We _can _do this, Felix. I know we can..."

* * *

><p><strong>I really need to update more often...sorry guys :P Stay tuned for the next one. (And yes this was a little while before they had T.J. but Tammy's pregnant)<strong>


	14. Bus

**Bus**

Tamora had a pretty successful first day of eighth grade. Even though it was nearing the middle of the school year, she had met a few people and was given a tour by a guy who was kinda cute. Now, she was sitting on the bus waiting for the ride to start. It was a noisy bus, and she had to admit that most of the kids on there hadn't the slightest clue that most of the language they were using wouldn't have been accepted by their parents. Then again, she had some colorful vocabulary, so she didn't say anything that might ruin her day.

She glanced down at the dimmed screen on her iPhone when she suddenly felt a strong presence zoning in on her.

Looking up, Tamora noticed that the presence was that cute guy. She couldn't remember his name, though. That kinda peeved her a little but she'd get it later. "Excuse me, miss?" Asked the semi short brunette. Tamora raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Can I sit here?"

She gave a half smile. "Sure."

The guy slid into the seat and put his back pack on the floor after he had retrieved his iPhone. It was similar to hers except his was white instead of black. When the bus started to move, Felix side glanced at the blond beauty sitting next to him. "Hey, you're the new gal. The one I showed around, right?"

Tamora quickly looked up from her phone and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I thought you looked familiar."

The guy laughed a little. It was a cute laugh. Sweet.

Glancing at his outfit, she noticed that he must have been a clean freak or something. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath it. His legs bore denim jeans. He was wearing light brownish-orange work boots and his hair, shiny, brown, and soft looking, was parted neatly.

"Tamora Jean Calhoun, right?"

Tamora blushed deeply. Why was she acting so weird right now? "Uh, yeah. I-uh-that's my name. But you can call me Tammy if you want to."

He chuckled a little at her nervousness.

"What's your's again?" She asked him. The guy smiled and retucked the strand of blond hair behind Tamora's ear making her flush even more. "Felix Fixton Jr. My friends call me Felix." He paused, hand slowly dropping from her head. "You're very beautiful." He complimented with a grin. Tamora paused before grinning back and swatting his hand away playfully. "Sorry, Fixton, flattery don't charge these batteries." There was the normal Tamora. Snarky and witty.

Felix rolled with laughter.

"Geez, sorry, Tam."

"I said you could call me Tammy, not Tam. If you're gonna do that then you can just go find an empty seat, mister."

"Whatever, Tamora. I know you like me."

"Psh...as if. I wouldn't like you even if you were the last guy on Earth."

Just then their bus stop came up. They got off and said their goodbye's.

* * *

><p>Four months had gone by and Tamora was friends with basically everyone in the school.<p>

When she boarded the bus, she either gave her friends a high five or a slap across the face. The ones that got slapped were claimed to be the 'special' ones but she just used that as a poor excuse to hit people. Especially the ones who got on her nerves.

She sat in seat R9 which was towards the back of the bus. Basically where all the oldest kids sat. And the loudest and most immature.

"Hey, girly."

Tamora rolled her eyes, while looking down at her phone, and replied with a, "Same to you."

She sat with Felix. For whatever reason they even became friends was beyond her. "Well, someone's in a mood today, huh? Is it your time of month?" He asked. Tamora rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so I wish that my boyfriend would come on the bus already. I wonder if he got picked up today. He's way nicer to me than this clown sitting next to me." Her eyes never left her phone until she heard Felix go quiet. She glanced to the side to see why he was so quiet and instantly smiled.

Felix sighed and rested his forehead on the seat in front of him. He looked over at Tamora and gently rubbed one hand down her leg. "Hi, hon."

Tamora giggled uncharacteristically and leaned in to kiss Felix. "Hi, baby."


End file.
